U.S. Pat. No. 5,904,217 discloses an endless track belt for a snowmobile vehicle, wherein the track belt 70 has a right and a left inclined portions 73 formed at laterally opposite end portions of the track belt 70, in order to allow the vehicle to easily bank and turn.
The Canadian patent application no. 2,037,053 describes a track for a tracked motorcycle and the likes, which allows the vehicle to have a lateral inclination for example in a wide turn. Blocks and straps are used to give the track such a curvature.
There is still a need in the art for a maneuverable traction track.